Exhausted
by PlumShadowShaper
Summary: Sherlocks beong sherlock along with some difficulties.


Exhausted

Despite feeling as if the world had fallen onto his shoulders, Sherlock still refused the tantalising breakfast made for him by John (who was now currently frowning at him) after yet another sleepless night. Since the last case it was as through a mist had descended on the earth and moving required the energy of a nuclear bomb so when nightmares plagued him from his past... it got worse and worse ... and today was day 10 of no sleep and day 8 of no food. John at this point had already felt the need to text Lestrade saying no cases multiple times, so when wobbling and shaking Sherlock stumbled onto the crime scene of the latest case, it was no surprise that Lestrade asked if Sherlock was alright to both of us. The only difference between the answers, Sherlock swore blind he was fine and John swore blind he was ill. Unfortunately the suspect was identified and needed chasing.

The blur of buildings and brick was enough to disorientate Sherlock and get him to be confused so take the wrong route; the killers plan was this get Sherlock in the dead end away from everyone and proceeds to beat him. It worked. John was yelling and screaming for Sherlock, but took the wrong turn and happened to be just out of ear shot as his brutish thugs came round the corner with an assortment of weapons upon seeing such sharp, heavy weapons exhaustion finally set in and the world faded to nothingness.

A sharp pain brought Sherlock back to reality as fuzzy faces and incoherent voices muttered and mumble above while Sherlock could feel the pooling crimson around his body and bruises forming where what little blood he had left broke capillaries. All of a sudden explosions entered Sherlock's brain as it seemed that his brain would ooze out of his skull, Johns face appeared out of nowhere and the world faded into nothing again.

John POV

Realisation hit me as I heard the blows echoing across all the alleys – the most disturbing thing no one screamed- sprinting back to the dead end, I watched in shock as Sherlock lay listless while the gorilla like men stabbed and beat the poor man blind. Only the military could give him such a quick reaction and deadly shot, so that in less than 5 minutes all the thugs lay on the floor screaming in pain. Sherlock was the only thing that mattered as John rushed forward into the alarmingly large puddle of blood, only to notice the deep stab wounds, black bruises in sharp contrast to the paper white skin and ragged clothes left over from the harsh attack. It seemed to take a century before grey eyes misted over with confusion blinked at him and shut again.

Hospitals

John POV

The ambulance in all its glory arrived just in time to save Sherlock from the grips of the pale skeleton of death, in the end John got forced out of the emergency room as Sherlock was rushed into surgery to assess and treat as many wounds as humanly possible. 8 hours later relief came as my best friend was wheeled out of the operating theatre and hooked up to IV's, heart monitors and numerous oxygen tanks (no doubt to be taken out my the infuriating patient himself). The waiting game began and I sat watch like a guard dog against harm.

Sherlock POV

No matter what this was the best waking up ever due to the high dose of pain medication and that John was on vigil beside his bedside no matter what happened. His own imagination was always correct even now as he imagined himself wrapped like a mummy in bandages. John was speaking to him and until then he realised that although exhausted he wanted to listen he couldn't and promptly felt his eye lids collapse onto one another.

Awareness dawned after the beeping of insistent machines brought me around enough to realise that days must have passed, John was still on vigil looking completely worse as the bags under his eyes had grown to be considerable. Attempting to move sent pain shooting everywhere and John flew forward to attract the nurses attention as not only did the pain worsen but it deepened. Once the delightful medication was administered, John and I had lovely conversation about my injuries and treatment but it helped. I had 3 broken ribs, broken right leg, multiple deep stab wounds, major bruises and a minor concussion and to top it all off I had to use crutches!


End file.
